undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Vĕdomitale
|date = |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Fragmented |creator = Max041 |writer = Max041 |artist = Max041 |composer = Jack The Vuffle(mainly a shoutout for Obduration) |spriter = TNF (Original Broken!Science), Max041}} Vĕdomitale is an Alternate Universe of Undertale where the monsters are aware of the Multiverse. Because of this, their original plan to target the barrier was set back and research was put underway to experiment on the Multiverse and research ways to explore it. After projects to explore and gain research data became successful, the monsters of Vĕdomitale became more advanced than any known species on Earth, with an awareness of the Multiverse around them: Thanks to the help of the scientist who had discovered it, W.D. Gaster. In present time, the AU has been erased by the clutches of Error. There is assumed to be survivors, a one being Broken!Science. The Alternate Universe is created by Tumblr user and Fandom user Max041(Fandom)/Astronacommix041(Tumblr). Characters Undertale Characters Frisk TBA Papyrus TBA Sans Sans in Vĕdomitale takes the role of a scientist in the newly strengthened science field with the discovery of the Multiverse. Compared to his Undertale ''counterpart, he shows a stronger glimmer of motivation and enthusiasm throughout his work, avoiding procrastination. He still holds a similar attitude to his counterpart, however, being laid-back and calm in day-to-day work. W.D. Gaster Gaster Added Characters Error Error plays a large part in destroying the world of Vĕdomitale and killing the majority of it's residents. He was stopped by ''Ink and Sans (Broken!Science) in an attempt to save the universe, however had still succeeded in destabilizing the code, resulting in Vĕdomitale's eventual collapse. Locations Undertale Locations TBA Added Locations TBA Miscellaneous TBA Story Introduction The introduction starts off as a tainted version of the introduction to Undertale, introducing new figures, designs, and background; including noticeably small changes to other parts as well, such as imprints in trees or the mountain side. "Possibilities" Possibilities is the continuation from the Introduction and the beginning to the plot of Vĕdomitale. Broken, Vĕdomitale's Post-Event Sans, and Error!Sans are switching back and forth in their own monologues. They switch to multiple different topics, Broken's being similar to those of alternate timelines and Error's ranting of Alternate Universes. Eventually, Error comes to the conclusion that "one more would never hurt", suggesting he was going to begin carrying out the destruction of Vĕdomitale, meanwhile Broken stands observing through what appears to be an opening between Vĕdomitale and the visible Multiverse. Influences on Vĕdomitale Frisk As most AUs, Vĕdomitale has a "Frisk" as well. Because of that, Frisk controls the RESET option of Vĕdomitale once they arrived. However, before any route was played out, Error emerged and killed the Frisk, erasing their SOUL and them completely. The AU didn't revert back to Flowey controlling it, and instead, Error became capable of doing so. However he ignored the option and proceeded to kill and destroy residents of Vĕdomitale with their home. Error (Main Event) Error played the large part of destroying the world of Vĕdomitale and the majority of it's residents. After tearing apart the code and killing the majority of the world's monsters, Error proceeded to tear the final vital source of code. However, he was stopped by Ink and Sans (Broken!Science) in an attempt to save the world. Error escaped, however Ink and Broken failed to save the world in time, ultimately leading to Error's plan succeeding. Gallery File:Vedomitale's Kingdom.png|Vedomitale Central Town File:Vedomitale Profile AU (PNG)-0.png|Official Vedomitale Discord Server Picture File:And so it began.png|Last Page -- Introduction Broken!Science.png|A sprite of Broken!Science, the Sans of Vedomitale. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Bright Category:Comic